


We Should Do That Again

by classic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, love and affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic/pseuds/classic
Summary: John made Alex come during a scene the night before against Lafayette’s express instructions. Now John is paying the price. A quick lesson in orgasm delay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn, so I’ll give you the context up front. Alex, John and Lafayette are all in their last year of law school in New York. Between studying for the Bar and all-nighters at the library, they still find time for each other. This is a poly, D/s fic. 
> 
> My John was raised in a multi-ethnic family, his mother is Puerto Rican and his father is a conservative Senator from South Carolina. John is a bilingual, rich, country boy with too many siblings to count. 
> 
> Alex has basically the same backstory he does in the musical/history. He met both John and Lafayette in law school and fell in love.
> 
> Lafayette is the tall, attractive, foreign exchange student from France. There is a rumor that he is actually a Marquis, but no one knows for sure. Also, he’s the best and most loving dom anyone could ask for.

Alex snuggles closer to John on the big bed they bought purposely to accommodate the three of them. He wraps a loose fist around John’s already aching cock and strokes him as slowly as possible with light, barely-there touches. John’s groan is cut off as he bites his lower lip and screws his eyes shut tight beneath the black blindfold covering them.

“Please, Alex” he moans out, not entirely sure what he is asking for whether it be for Alex to stop touching him entirely or to try to bring him off despite the cock-ring sitting at the base of dick. Alex simply shushes him and moves impossibly closer. John’s wrists are tied together and positioned above his head. Alexander is stretched out, luxuriously next to him, one arm is scooped beneath John’s back, just below his sharp shoulder blades and the other arm is nestled down between John’s splayed legs. 

“Shush baby, be good and I’m sure Lafayette will let you come,” Alex lets the enticing thought hang in the air for a moment before following it with, “maybe not tonight, but sometime.” Alexander chuckles and speeds up the motion of his hand on John’s dick. The other man whines and tries to escape Alex’s grasp, only to be dragged back to him.

Lafayette is out of the room under the pretense of gathering supplies, but it’s more likely he is just allowing Alex and John time alone together, just to rile John up before the main event. When he does return, it is to the sight of John intermittently bucking into Alexander’s side seeking any friction he can possibly get.

Laf tuts his tongue admonishingly, startling John who just realized he had an audience. “Lafayette,” he re-directs his pleas, turning his head toward the doorway where he assumes Laf may still be, “Please, please, sir, please.” Lafayette laughs cruelly at his pathetic whimpering. “Begging already Laurens? You’re going to have to do better than that.” Alex smirks up at their tall, muscled, lover and sighs indulgently.

“He won’t shut up. Should I get him a gag?” He suggests deviously just to feel John jerk beside him at the thought of it, John hates the gag. “No, I like his noises. I want to hear him tonight. And if I know anything, he’ll be making a lot more sound shortly.” John didn’t like when they talked about him as if he weren’t there. It made him feel small and insignificant. He wasn’t like Alex who enjoyed the humiliation of being ignored for long periods at a time. If John was under, he needed attention. Alexander could sense his frustration and turned back to him, sucking a bruise into the side of his neck then biting it to hear him moan.

“It’s okay baby,” Alex speaks directly to John this time, “Lafayette is going to take care of you.” Laf is still looming over them, shirtless and with loose sweatpants hanging low on his hipbones.  He is just hard enough for the outline of his dick to be made out in the crotch of his pants. It’s clear he’s not wearing any underwear beneath. It’s hot, and if John could see he would have told him. Alex nibbles a little at the blindfold then John’s earlobe as Laf gets comfortable on the bed, straddling John’s hips and moving Alex’s legs to make room for himself. Laf sits heavily on John’s lap, grinding down on him, pushing him into the mattress. The first tears escape from under the blindfold and Alex swipes them away as they fall, whispering encouraging words into his skin. John bites his lip again as he tries to regulate his breathing even as Laf’s warm weight slowly drives him insane. He wants to beg again, but he knows they will only tease him for it.

“You want this thing off?” Lafayette asks as he reaches behind himself to thumb lightly at the ring of rubber constricting his partner’s erection. John’s tries to make a comprehensible sentence out of his string of “uh – unh – ugh” that sound like they are being punched out of him. Alex and Lafayette can only make out a few words, but the ones they need to hear.

“Sir…please, yes. Fuck.” Alex suppresses a possibly inappropriate giggle at John’s very real pain. John wasn’t made for submission like Alex was. It is not that John would rather be in charge, he just hates being denied like this. John inwardly cursed himself for having such a low tolerance, Alex would have barely been sweating by now let alone begging. Alex and Lafayette must be careful and tread a fine line with John and orgasm delay. For him it could very easily turn from simply uncomfortable to painful enough to safe-word.

“You have to earn it first Laurens,” Lafayette reminds him. John nods frantically in agreement. He will earn it, he can be a good boy just like Alex. “Why don’t you start by telling us what you did to deserve this.” Lafayette moves backward so he’s between John’s thighs instead of on top of them. Laf pushes John’s knees father apart and pulls a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and covers his fingers with it before pressing at John’s hole gently, but incessantly.

John rolls his head back over to try and face Alex, silently asking for comfort. Alex cups his jaw and strokes his cheek. He gives him a quick, chaste kiss to the lips to remind him that he is safe. “Go on, tell him baby. What did you do? Don’t make him wait.” Alex encourages. He likes this, seeing John so vulnerable. It doesn’t happen often enough.

“I-I made Alex disobey. I’m sorry Sir.” By now Lafayette has worked two fingers into John and is scissoring him open. “How did you make Alex disobey John? Tell me what you did.”

John moans again before responding, “I made him come without permission, Sir. You told him he couldn’t but I kept touching him until he did. He was trying to be a good boy, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry Alex.” Alexander squeezes closer to John again and uses his other hand to help hold John’s legs apart for Lafayette. Alex doesn’t have any hard feeling for John making him come, in fact it’s been a fun turn of events. Alex got to come when he wasn’t supposed to and now John gets to be the center of attention for once. Alex thinks it might be a good idea to do this more often, he resolves to bring it up after the scene.

Lafayette has started rubbing circles into the spot inside John that made him squirm. The poor kid is panting, but Laf won’t let up. “And you’re not supposed to…” he prompts allowing John to fully repent. “I’m not supposed to help or hurt Alex when he is under. Oh god! Please Laf, Sir, please, I’m sorry. Please, just let me come. I’ll never make Alex disobey again. Please Sir, for the love of Christ.” John was impressively able to get this out despite the constant pressure Laf kept on his prostate.

“Are you just saying that because you want me to let you come?” Lafayette jokes

“Yes Sir!” Both Alex and Lafayette laugh at his enthusiastic honesty. John cries in earnest and tries to roll away again. His whole body flushes in embarrassment, a dark red spreading beneath his brown skin. Alex swipes at the tears on his cheeks and sucks another hickey into his collarbone.

“What do you think Alex? Is he ready?”

“No me jodas, please! Fucking Cristo, mátame!” John exclaims and writhes on Lafayette’s fingers. “That’s a yes, Lafayette.” Laf laughs but takes the hint and pulls his own cock out of his pants. He gently tugs his fingers from John’s body and rolls the cock-ring off to John’s great relief.

“Not yet, mon cher.” John could scream at that but instead he gurgles in frustration and cries out again. “Soon.” Lafayette wraps his sticky fingers around his own dick and scoops up the pre-come that had been leaking from John to slick up his partner’s cock. He stroked them both in time together and just as Lafayette felt his own climax coming he whispered his permission.

“Go ahead dear, come for me and Alex.” It doesn’t take John another second. They both spill onto John’s chest and tight abdomen. Lafayette strokes them through the aftershock and only stops when John begins to tremble. Lafayette quickly undoes the blindfold and kisses John’s lips softly. John blinks up at Lafayette still in a haze of submission. Laf unties his wrists next and rubs the feeling back into his arms before kissing the tender skin inside each wrist.

Alex holds John’s face to his and mumbles praise into his skin in between wet kisses. John’s still crying, but they can both tell its simply relief rather than real pain. He often wants to be quiet after a scene so Laf and Alex respect that by saying nothing but silently working in tandem to assure John is taken care of. Lafayette appears with a warm wash cloth to wipe the snot and tears from John’s face and to smooth down his body. Lafayette gingerly wipes the mess around his spent cock and hole, trying not to disturb him. As soon as Lafayette has finished his ministrations, John curls back into Alex and nestles his face into the crook of Alex’s neck, letting his eyes slide shut.

Lafayette rejoins them after cleaning himself up and eases into bed while wrapping a big, fluffy blanket around the three of them. John sighed, happily sandwiched in between his two favorite people, pressed chest to chest with Alexander and back to chest with Lafayette. Laf’s large, warm, palms are folded over John’s heart and Alex’s fingers slowly work through the tangles in John’s hair. John couldn’t feel more well-loved. He calms himself by listening to the heartbeat of his two lovers and trying to match his own to theirs.

John finally breaks the silence by murmuring a soft “thank you” into Alex’s neck. He was so quiet, both Alex and Lafayette had to ask him to repeat himself.

“Thank you” he muttered again, eyes still closed. He had never felt warmer.

“Of course, baby.” Alex smiles and kisses John’s forehead. “We ought to have you in the middle more often.”

“Oui, I quite enjoyed it. I hope I didn’t make you wait too long, mon cher.” A hint of worry creeping into Lafayette’s voice. He pulls himself incrementally closer to John and buries his own face into the back of his neck.

“No, it was good babe. Thank you, I mean it. That’s exactly what I needed.” John sounds worn out, tired from the exertion of staying on edge for so long.

“I don’t usually like making you do things you don’t enjoy, testing the limits like that.” Lafayette responds even after John had tried to reassure him.

“I know,” John protests again, “but it was supposed to be a punishment and it worked out. Look can we talk about this after a nap? I’m trying to enjoy my afterglow.” Alex snorts and Lafayette concedes. John fell asleep within seconds and Alex and Lafayette are not too far behind, all satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> “No me jodas, please! Fucking Cristo, mátame!” = “Do not fuck with me, please! Fucking Christ, kill me!” 
> 
> mon cher = my dear
> 
> I don't often write porn so tell me if you liked it or nah.


End file.
